


In My Mind I Keep You Frozen Like a Seventeen Year Old

by jojothecr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wincest - Freeform, Written in 2010, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-21
Updated: 2011-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-20 15:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojothecr/pseuds/jojothecr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: In My Mind I Keep You Frozen Like a Seventeen Year Old</p>
            </blockquote>





	In My Mind I Keep You Frozen Like a Seventeen Year Old

Dark night, too cold for May, but with some stars still visible, portraying those constellations discovered and named in ancient times. Distant cold lights they used to contemplate, finding new ones, and wishing for a shooting star. For a miracle that would turn their world upside down, make it right, and point to the right direction.

Requests that got carried away, swept by Arizona sand and Ohio snow, by curses and deals, and death that only is certain. And yet not.

Heaven and hell. Angels and demons. Endless pain and ruby tears. No body to burn and put to rest, no soul to mourn. Only memories to keep, and to cling to.

A memory of his first laugh, first word - no mom or daddy, but Dean; so guaranteed and firm. First steps and torn, borrowed shoes. First bruises and falls. First friendships that never got fulfilled, and never the first, never the last goodbye.

First kiss, at the edge of seventeen, forbidden like everything else about them. Only the sweeter, the more exciting, the more intense. Light like the "I'll never leave you", and heavy with "Tomorrow I'll be gone". Bitter tears that tasted of salt and Tequila.

The never-taken picture that he treasures, hides in the same place where his mom has grey hair and lines of laughter around her eyes, is Sam at seventeen. Grown up and never so, beautiful and high on hopes and determination. Wild like his mom never wanted him to be, sharp like the killer he just became.

Memories frozen in time like the snowman they built in Bobby's back yard on Christmas Eve, burning like the eternal flame licking his brother's velvet skin.

A curse, a promise lost in the howling of the north wind, "I'll get you out."

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted here: http://jojothecr.livejournal.com/284390.html#cutid1


End file.
